Pikmin 2 Prototype Sales Pitches
These are all of the Sales Pitch entries from the Pikmin 2 Prototype Disc, compared with the final results. While there are a lot of changes here, there aren't nearly as many as in Olimar's notes. Interesting Changes Significant changes, additions, and deletions. 014 - Toxic Toadstool This description was rewritten significantly. 015 - Growshroom Like Olimar's description, the demo's text makes the connection to Super Mario Bros. clearer. 019 - Arboreal Frippery The scope of leafiness was lessened greatly in the final script. 037 - Pale Passion The ship changes from hypothetically brushing its teeth to hypothetically eating the thing. 038 - White Goodness The earlier description has a different name for the sweet tooth series. 039 - Chocolate Cushion A blatant plea for children pondering was added to the final script. 058 - Shiny Disc This description was spiced up considerably. 060 - Milk Tub The earlier group name appears again. 062 - Broken Food Master The description was changed so that the ship mentioned Samadush, something stated in Olimar's description of the item. Unfortunately, this means that some interesting metaphors were removed. 069 - Harmonic Synthesizer Some clacks were added. Clack. 076 - Time Capsule Changed from a mighty time machine to a mere time capsule. 084 - Innocence Lost A nice joke was added at the end of the final description. 089 - Vacuum Processor The treasure's defects are much worse in the final script. 098 - Repair Juggernaut The final script removes an insight into the Hocotate Freight business, a bonding product called "Fix Man". 107 - Tear Stone The ship is pushier with his sales pitch in the final text. 115 - Pink Menace The machine plays up the treasure's destructive capabilities a smidge more. 144 - Talisman of Life Since this isn't a card, but a deck of cards, that part was changed. The Ship's metaphor for dying was also changed. 157 - Proton AA The usability of this item's energy differs completely between scripts. 177 - Hypnotic Platter / Adults-only Emblem The other half of this treasure's censoring. 178 - Massive Lid / Plain Lid The demo script is a lot less interesting, matching the early treasure name, "Plain Lid". 185 - Geographic Projection The range of this treasure's data was expanded greatly. 186 - Prototype Detector A line about not bothering the treasure was removed. 187 - Five-man Napsack Strange was changed to Bizarre for some strange reason. 198 - Flare Cannon Just as Olimar's description was updated for the final script, this was as well. The Other Changes At least there's less of them this time. 002 - Sunseed Berry 005 - Disguised Delicacy 016 - Onion Replica 017 - Science Project 018 - Pilgrim Bulb 020 - Conifer Spire 023 - Meat of Champions 026 - Taste Sensation 029 - Impenetrable Cookie 036 - Diet Doomer 043 - Possessed Squash 044 - Fossilized Ursidae 046 - Leviathan Feather 047 - Olimarnite Shell 049 - Scrumptious Shell 055 - Unknown Merit 056 - Lustrous Element 059 - Invigorator 061 - Merciless Extractor 064 - Decorative Goo 065 - Master's Instrument 067 - Implement of Toil 068 - Heavy-duty Magnetizer 070 - Emperor Whistle 071 - Director of Destiny 077 - Lip Service 078 - Mirrored Stage 079 - Behemoth Jaw 080 - Joy Receptacle 081 - Fleeting Art Form 082 - Danger Chime 088 - Mystical Disc 090 - Indomitable CPU 094 - Nouveau Table 095 - Omega Flywheel 099 - Adamantine Girdle 100 - Massage Girdle 104 - Petrified Heart 106 - Regal Diamond 107 - Tear Stone 112 - Essence of Despair 113 - Essence of True Love 114 - Essence of Desire 116 - Joyless Jewel 120 - Universal Com 121 - Omniscient Sphere 123 - Love Sphere 124 - Crystallized Telekinesis Spelling fix for "enpowered". 127 - Maternal Sculpture 131 - Silencer 133 - Coiled Launcher 134 - Boom Cone The spelling for "exhilirate" was corrected. 136 - Doomsday Apparatus 141 - Priceless Statue Grammar fix. 142 - Boss Stone 148 - Stone of Glory 150 - Cosmic Archive Spelling fix for "worldy". 160 - Fuel Reservoir 162 - Patience Tester 164 - Fruit Guard 168 - Healing Cask 171 - Thirst Activator 172 - Yellow Taste Tyrant Yet another spelling correction. 179 - Pondering Emblem Typo fix. 180 - Happiness Emblem 182 - Drought Ender 188 - Brute Knuckles 190 - Stellar Orb 191 - Forged Courage 192 - Dream Material 193 - Justice Alloy 194 - Amplified Amplifier 195 - Professional Noisemaker 196 - The Key 197 - Shock Therapist Typo fixing. 199 - Comedy Bomb 201 - King of Bugs Category:Pikmin 2 Prototype Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Treasures Category:Sales pitches